1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and method of making the same, and more particularly to an electrical connector using insert-molded method to position conductive contacts and grounding terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 201498709 issued to Chang on Jun. 2, 2010 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes a base with a number of conductive contacts and a number of grounding terminals received therein. The base is made of copper or similar conductive materials. There is an insulation member locating around the conductive contact to insulate the conductive contact and the base. The grounding terminals contact with the base to establish an electrical path. Due to the base is made of copper and also need to manufacture a number of holes to receive the conductive contacts and the grounding terminals, thus made the electrical connector high-cost.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.